¡¿Estas embarazada!
by Mr. BlackRoses
Summary: ONESHOT. Hinata se entera de que esta embarazada y no sabe como decírselo a Naruto por miedo a como podría reaccionar, pero su buena amiga Sakura le da los ánimos suficientes para hacerlo, ¿cómo reaccionara Naruto?, ¿estará Sakura en lo correcto?, ¿debió Hinata hacerle caso a la pelirrosa?, las respuestas a eso y más encuentralas dentro.


**¡¿Estas embarazada?!**

* * *

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, la franquicia pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Konohagakure no Sato, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban en el parque y Naruto gritaba y se desmayaba frente a su esposa por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

— ¡Naruto-kun!— vocifero la peliazul corriendo hacia donde había caído su rubio marido tratando de reanimarlo, ¿cómo es que había llegado a esa situación?, oh claro, Sakura le había aconsejado que lo hiciera.

* * *

Flashback...

— Felicidades Hinata, estas embarazada— una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelirrosa, que lindo, Naruto al fin tendría la familia que siempre había deseado.

Por su parte, Hinata respiraba agitadamente, no sabía que reacción mostrar, obviamente estaba feliz, ¿qué mujer no se emocionaba al saber que sería madre?, aunque por otro lado estaba el hecho de como tomaría Naruto todo esto, aun recordaba aquella vez que le había comentado que no le había bajado la regla y a él se le habían bajado los colores hasta verse tan blanco como ella, la presión se le había bajado y casi se desmayaba, igual que recordaba el suspiro de alivio de él cuándo le dijo que todo había sido una falsa alarma, vaya que lo recordaba.

Sakura la miro con ojos entrecerrados, por qué estaba haciendo esas caras y gestos tan raros, ¿acaso se sentía mal?, así de sorpresiva había sido la noticia que ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna.

— Hinata, ¿pasa algo?— pregunto viéndola fijamente.

—No...no es nada Sa...Sakura-san— comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La pelirrosa tan solo mostró una sonrisa de inconformidad, esa algo le estaba ocultando, y como buena metiche que era no dejaría que se fuera hasta que le sacará la verdad.

— Vamos, puedes decírmelo— la ánimo tomándola del hombro en señal de comprensión— somos amigas, ¿o no?

— Yo...es que...el...Naruto...yo...embarazada— soltaba balbuceos inentendibles ante los oídos de cualquiera que la escuchara, pero es que los nervios se la comían viva.

Sakura la vio con una gota en la nuca, ¿dónde estaba su traductor de Hinatas cuando lo necesitaba?...cierto, no lo tenía, aunque no le vendría mal uno, después de todo, hablar con Hinata a como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento era una tarea casi imposible para muchos, exceptuando a Naruto quizá, que ya debía estar acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo.

— "Un momento, ella dijo Naruto, ¿tendrá algo que ver con su actitud?"— entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar algún indicio en la mirada de la ojiperla, pero nada— ¿qué tiene que ver Naruto en esto?

— ¿Naruto—kun?...jeje...el...nada, nada en especial, tan solo divagaba— respondió con una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

— Muy bien, en ese caso, supongo que no habrá problema si lo llamo ahora mismo para decírselo, ¿verdad Hinata?— preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de por dónde iba todo esto, pero haría que ella se lo dijera sí o sí.

— ¡NO!— gritó alarmada la Hyūga ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la Haruno— no le digas nada a Naruto-kun por favor.

— ¿Así que eso es eh?

— Tarada— se reprimió en voz alta, ¿cuándo dejaría de arruinar todo?

— ¿Por qué tanto miedo de que él se entere?

— Es que...yo...tengo miedo de que lo tome mal— comentó jugando con sus dedos como lo hacía en antaño.

— Tonterías Hinata— replicó pasando un brazo tras el hombro de la peliazul— Naruto podrá ser un idiota, despistado...

— Sakura-san...

— Irresponsable...

— Sakura-san…

— Un pervertido...

— Sakura-san...

— Antihigiénico...

— Sakura-san...

— Malo tratando con las mujeres...

— Sakura-san ya entendí— exclamó haciendo que la pelirrosa se callará, ella ya sabía todos los defectos de su marido, no necesitaba que se los recordarán, menos en ese momento.

— Perdón, me deje llevar— se disculpó rascándose la cabeza— pero lo que trato de decir es que Naruto podrá ser todas esas cosas, pero puedes tener la seguridad de que tomara esta noticia como lo que es, como todo un hombre hecho y derecho— trato de inspirarle confianza con una sonrisa que al parecer había dado resultados.

— Creo que tienes razón Sakura-san— hizo una pausa para mirar acariciar su vientre, y pensar que ahí crecía lo que en un futuro sería su hijo, suyo y de su Naruto-kun, ¿qué más podía pedir?— ¿qué tan mal lo podría tomar?

— "Espero no equivocarme"— pensó la pelirrosa, en verdad esperaba que las cosas fueran a como ella esperaba, aunque tomando en cuenta que Naruto no era conocido por seguir planes la ponía nerviosa.

* * *

Con ánimos renovados Hinata salió del consultorio y se dirigió al hogar que compartía con su marido, estaba de misión por lo que tendría que esperar a que llegara para darle las buenas noticias; llego y se decidió a hacer algo para recibirlo de buena manera, se dedicó a preparar la comida favorita del rubio, ramen, vaya que no podía fallar con eso.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y unos pasos que recorrían el pasillo que conectaba la cocina con la sala de estar, entonces recordó porque lo esperaba tan ansiosamente y porque sus nervios de hace rato y los mismos volvieron a atacarla como si siempre hubieran estado allí.

— Hinata-chan, ya volví— anuncio el Uzumaki por detrás tomándola por la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, inhalo el olor proveniente de la olla que estaba en la estufa— ¿es ramen lo que huelo acaso?— pregunto con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

— Si...si es ra...ramen Naruto-kun.

— Hinata-chan, ¿pasa algo?, estas roja— puso su frente contra la de la ojiperla haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

— Es que bueno...yo...tú...no sé...

— Hinata-chan, habla claro por favor.

— Yo...¿recuerdas aquella vez que pensamos que estaba embarazada porque no me había bajado?— preguntó con una risita nerviosa.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?— claro que lo recuerdo— respondió sin quitar la mirada de duda que tenía.

— Y...¿qué dirías si te digo que estoy embarazada?— preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos, esperaba que captará lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

— Oh, pues que estaría muy contento porque al fin tu y yo podremos formar una linda familia con hijos y...— empezó a armar todo en su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos— un momento, no me digas que...¿estás embarazada?

— Sorpresa— nuevamente una risa nerviosa se permitió salir de sus labios.

— ¡¿Estas embarazada?!— exclamó sintiendo como la presión se le iba hasta el suelo y sintiendo el duro suelo de su casa chocar contra su espalda cuando cayó desmayado.

— ¡Naruto-kun!— vocifero la peliazul corriendo hacia donde había caído su rubio marido tratando de reanimarlo, ella lo había predicho y de cualquier forma había decidido hacerle caso a Sakura, gran error, pero debía verle el lado bueno a todo esto, él le había dicho que estaría muy feliz de saber que pronto sería padre y así poder formar una familia con ella, cosa que le saco una sonrisa, después de todo él no lo había tomado tan mal, o al menos eso parecía, aunque por lo pronto, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: maldecir a Sakura por animarla a hacer eso— "nota mental, Sakura-san apesta dando consejos."

* * *

Notas del Autor:

¡Hey, hola!, si llegaron hasta acá solo puede haber dos explicaciones viables: 1) Les gusto este pequeño OneShot y por eso siguieron leyendo hasta el final (¡SI!) o 2) No les gusto pero sintieron el compromiso de seguir leyendo hasta el final. Espero sea la primera T-T. Y bueno, más que nada, darles las gracias por darle una oportunidad a este que es mi primer OneShot, misma razón por la que el resultado podría no ser tan bueno como algunos hubieran esperado, incluso yo siento que falto algo, pero no se que es, pero bueno, para eso están los reviews todopoderosos, en los que estoy seguro me harán saber que les gusto, que no, y que podría mejorar, cosa que les agradecería de sobremanera.

Pero bueno, mejor me cayó que luego me salen palabras hasta por los codos jeje.

¡Adiós, Ciao, Jā ne!


End file.
